goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps/Portuguese Releases
Arrepios is the Portuguese translation of the book series ''Goosebumps''. In English, the word "arrepios" can mean "shivers" or "goosebumps". List of Books Original series Give Yourself Goosebumps (Cria os Teus Próprios Arrepios) Goosebumps HorrorLand (Arrepios TerrorLândia) Protagonists Original Series * Amanda Benson * Margaret Brewer * Evan Ross * Greg Banks * Lizzy Morris * Grady Tucker * Lindy Powell * Lucy Dark * Carly Beth Caldwell * Billy Harlan * Hannah Fairchild * Michael Webster * Duarte Coelho * Larry Boyd * Brooke Rodgers * Gabe Sabry * Max Thompson * Samantha Byrd * Eddie * Guilherme Oceano * Júlia * Filipe Zeferino * Jerry Hawkins * Tomé Gasparinho * Jaime Diniz * Suzana Matias * Saltitão Mateus * Caturra * Amy Kramer * Carlos Madeira * Guida * Joel Brito * Elsa Torres * Steve Boswell * Jorge Santos * Miguel * Tina O'Dell Goosebumps: HorrorLand * Britney Crosby * Molly Molloy * Billy Deep * Sheena Deep * Matt Daniels * Carly Beth Caldwell * Sabrina Mason * Robby Schwartz * Abby Martin * Michael Monroe * Julie Martin * Boone Dixon * Jillian Gerard * Jackson Gerard Gallery Original Series Welcometodeadhouse-portuguese.jpg Stayoutofthebasement-portuguese.png Onedayathorrorland-portuguese.jpg Nightofthelivingdummy-portuguese.jpg Thegirlwhocriedmonster-portuguese.jpg Thecuckooclockofdoom-portuguese.png Theheadlessghost-portuguese.jpg Myhairiestadventure-portuguese.jpg Phantomoftheauditorium-portuguese.jpg Let'sgetinvisible!-portuguese.jpg Thescarecrowwalksatmidnight-portuguese.jpg Monsterblood2-portuguese.jpg Whyimafraidofbees-portuguese.jpeg Pianolessonscanbemurder-portuguese.png Goeatworms-portuguese.jpg Attackofthemutant-portuguese.jpg Monsterbloodiii-portuguese.png Nightofthelivingdummyii-portuguese.jpg Thebarkingghost-portuguese1.jpeg Revengeofthelawngnomes-portuguese.jpg Ashockeronshockstreet-portuguese.jpg Thehauntedmask2-portuguese.jpeg Give Yourself Goosebumps Trapped in Bat Wing Hall - Portuguese Cover.png Nightinwerewolfwoods-portuguese.jpg Goosebumps: HorrorLand Revengeofthelivingdummy-portuguese.jpg Creep from the Deep - Portuguese Cover.jpg Monster Blood for Breakfast! - Portuguese Cover.jpg Scream of the Haunted Mask - Portuguese Cover.jpg Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz - Portuguese Cover.jpg Who's Your Mummy - Portuguese Cover.jpg My Friends Call Me Monster - Portuguese Cover.jpg Say Cheese - And Die Screaming! - Portuguese Cover.jpg Welcome to Camp Slither - Portuguese Cover.jpg Help! We Have Strange Powers! - Portuguese Cover.jpg Classic Goosebumps Nightofthelivingdummy-portuguese-classicgoosebumps.jpeg Trivia * There is a translation error in the Portuguese title of the book The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek. In that book, Dr. Eeek has his name changed to Dr. Enguia (Dr. Eel, in English), instead of Dr. Eeek, that is an onomatopoeia of a shrieking sound. * The books #20, 21, 23, 25, 26, 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 38, 39, and 40 had changes in the character names, to adapt to the language. * The book #38 (O Abominável Homem das Neves de Pasadena (Portuguese title for The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena) had changes in the name of the character (Jorge Santos), but in the Classic Goosebumps reprint, the name changed again to Jordan Blake. * Although Billy and Sheena Deep from the original series and from the HorrorLand series, are the same characters, their name changes from Guilherme and Margarida Oceano to the original names (in Perigo nas Profundezas and Trevas nas Profundezas, respectively.) ** This also happens with Slappy the Dummy, who, in the Original Series, has changes on the name (changed to Palmadas), but in the HorrorLand series, his name changes again to Slappy. Category:Lists Category:International series Category:Pages needing attention